The invention relates to overcoat or topcoat layer compositions that may be applied above a photoresist composition. The invention is particularly useful as a topcoat layer in an immersion lithography process for the formation of semiconductor devices.
Photoresists are photosensitive films used for the transfer of images to a substrate. A coating layer of a photoresist is formed on a substrate and the photoresist layer is then exposed through a photomask to a source of activating radiation. Following exposure, the photoresist is developed to provide a relief image that permits selective processing of a substrate.
One approach to achieving nanometer (nm)-scale feature sizes in semiconductor devices is to use shorter wavelengths of light. However, the difficulty in finding materials that are transparent below 193 nm has led to the immersion lithography process to increase the numerical aperture of the lens by use of a liquid to focus more light into the film. Immersion lithography employs a relatively high refractive index fluid between the last surface of an imaging device (e.g., KrF or ArF light source) and the first surface on the substrate, for example, a semiconductor wafer.
In immersion lithography, direct contact between the immersion fluid and photoresist layer can result in leaching of components of the photoresist into the immersion fluid. This leaching can cause contamination of the optical lens and bring about a change in the effective refractive index and transmission properties of the immersion fluid. In an effort to ameliorate this problem, use of a topcoat layer over the photoresist layer as a barrier between the immersion fluid and underlying photoresist layer has been proposed. The use of topcoat layers in immersion lithography, however, presents various challenges. Topcoat layers can affect, for example, the process window, critical dimension (CD) variation and resist profile depending on characteristics such as topcoat refractive index, thickness, acidity, chemical interaction with the resist and soaking time. In addition, use of a topcoat layer can negatively impact device yield due, for example, to micro-bridging defects which prevent proper resist pattern formation.
To improve performance of topcoat materials, the use of self-segregating topcoat compositions to form a graded topcoat layer has been proposed, for example, in Self-segregating Materials for Immersion Lithography, Daniel P. Sanders et al, Advances in Resist Materials and Processing Technology XXV, Proceedings of the SPIE, Vol. 6923, pp. 692309-1-692309-12 (2008). See also US20120264053. A self-segregated topcoat would theoretically allow for a tailored material having desired properties at both the immersion fluid and photoresist interfaces, for example, a high water receding contact angle at the immersion fluid interface and good developer solubility at the photoresist interface.
Electronic device manufacturers continually seek increased resolution of a patterned photoresist image. It would be desirable to have new topcoat compositions that could provide enhanced imaging capabilities.